1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transformable toy.
2. Prior Art
The need for toys that intrigue through being transformable as between two or more configurations is evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,990 granted Jun. 23, 1987, entitled "Reconfigurable Toy Assembly". There, a number of parts are pivotably and movably interconnected to provide a vehicle formed by folding and a robotic, humanoid form by being unfolded. The patent mentions the benefit to children's interest obtained through having such configurable toys and it mentions also the advantages of having such toys which can be transformed with ease by a simple operation and manufactured with low cost.
Another example is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,195,127, issued Mar. 26, 1940 and drawn to a reversible doll. There, a doll form has various arms and legs and a pair of heads secured together at common junctures wedded to a reversible skirt so that the doll can be reversed to present two distinctly different visual images. U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,159, issued Jan. 7, 1986, presents a toy convertible among multiple configurations, including a stuffed figurine, a stuffed tote bag which recedes entirely within the figurine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,648, issued Nov. 1, 1988, deals with a reversible plush toy; having a pair of substantially equal sized fabric skins peripherally secured and configured to selectively expose each skin while inclosing the other skin. Still another example of a three dimensional transformable toy is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,442, issued Nov. 8, 1983 which includes embodiments wherein one form of the image of an egg is presented which form can be opened out to provide the image of either a bird or a turtle. Referring to the first configuration as a closed ovid and the second configuration as a fanciful animal figure; change being achieved by passing the bulk of the toy through an opening. A closing means is taught utilizing mateable "VELCRO" strips. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,144, issued Dec. 13, 1977, is included to represent a doll figure having flexible and pivotable arm members with hingedly connected segments and various members are made of foamed material. This patent teaches and refers to other patents including bendable or spring material incorporated in arms and legs and permitting limbs to be moved to various positions.